There Is No Wolf
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: In this story. No matter what is said is there a wolf in this story. There is no wolf stalking, smirking, laughing. Rated M for brutal dog killing action and lack of wolves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

There Is No Wolf

**Far away, long away, in a similar world that was different there was a problem. Wolves were a problem all over the majestic lands. Of course wolves are just animals aren't they? Wolves are just dogs. People can kill dogs. These dogs are wolves however and wolves aren't dogs. Wolves aren't animals. So these wolves are terrifyingly persistent and resistant so only special humans can hurt them with special weapons. Three students per academy. Three students for every learning institute in any given town are sent out with pieces of red cloth connected to their souls to hurt wolves. No one believes in wolves though. The three are sent to 'deliver' something that wolves like. There is no wolf in this story. Wolves are dogs and dogs are called dogs. The wolves are just a lie.**

**Somewhere in an academy are three students; a tall blonde, a thin red head and a short brunette. The three had some strange reactions when asked the questions required to go make the 'delivery'**

"Do you believe in the big bad wolf?" Jonouchi Katsuya asks.

"What's a wolf?" Varon, an idiot classmate of mine asks.

"I think a wolf's a fairytale told to keep children from playing in the woods." Raphael, my more informed classmate, answers.

"Nah then. I ain't afraid of some wolf." Varon smiles.

"Wolves don't exist so the fear is pointless." Raphael sighs.

"Wolves are just dogs even if they do exist." I tell them.

With a sly smile Seto Kaiba motions towards a back room. Raphael goes first with slow and dull movements.

**You never told the truth, are you afraid of the big bad wolf Ameruda? **

"There is no wolf." I reply.

**As you were.**

Mr. Kaiba throws us all red cloaks.

"Consider these your swords and shields." The angry and smirking man laughs at me,

"They're made of fabric." Varon mentions.

"Why I know." Mr. Kaiba replies.

"How do they work?" I ask with nervousness creeping in like a w-

**There are no wolves in this story.**

"They won't work until halfway through your journey." The brunette grins with malice, with smugness.

How dare he think he's better. There is nothing to fear in these forests so why do we even need weapons anyway.

"Do we wear 'em or something?" Varon asks.

"Yes you moron." Mr. Kaiba informs my slow teammate.

"Please don't be rude sir." Raphael 'asks'.

Mr. Kaiba huffs and throws open a door to some forests.

"Take this." He throws Varon a basket. "To my Grandmother's."

"Isn't this, I dunno, a waste of our skills?" Varon asks.

It is. I was trained as a thief and spy for my small size, Varon as a bard for his charisma and healing magic and Raphael as a ranger for his marksmanship and 'all hearing'. Yeah I don't get any special powers so what? When you're as fast as me you don't need them.

Mr. Kaiba ushers us out and shoves the door closed. The forest looms tall in front of us. Look at the trees. Look at the ground. Look at the w- There are no wolves, certainly not one giggling in the background at the sight of us. There are no wolves in this forest.

**I never said there weren't any wolves. Maybe there are wolves. He looks like a wolf to me.**

"Shut up." I scream upwards.

"'Ey Ami, you a'right mate?" Varon asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just take this basket to Mr. Kaiba's grandma. God this is such a waste." I sigh.

We set off into the forest. Varon jumps at every noise and Raphael gets sidetracked by birds and squirrels.

The road covered in slight orange and brown and scattered feathers and f-. There is no fur. No gray fur from a w-. There is no wolf. Wolves don't exist so don't tell me there are wolves. Raphae's heavy footsteps are the most audible among Varon's smashing and my careful tread. Our blonde teammate lifts his noise up to the air.

"Does anyone else smell bread?" He asks carefully.

"Mate you got that super sniffer so no." Varon replies.

"It's probably from behind us Ralph." I dismiss.

He looks unconvinced.

"No you see it's a lot of bread." Raphael mentions.

"So?" I ask.

"Like from a market or something." He explains.

"And?"

"There's a market somewhere. I think there's more than one path."

"Oh."

We remain silent for a bit. Varon sees a small rabbit with two horns scuttle across the ground. The smallest chases after it with glee on his face.

"Varon get back here! You've got the basket!" I cry.

Two baskets are lying in the leaves. Nothing chuckles at the sight with a toothy grin. Nothing laughs at me.

"Ameruda, I think something's not quite right." Raphael mentions.

"Yeah, thanks." I reply.

"We should go get Varon."

"Yeah but spending the night here seems dangerous and sides we need to deliver this."

"So you're saying delivery first then Varon?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"I could go after him. I know his scent."

"He'll be fine, he's got his magics."

"It will only take seconds."

"He'll find us when he's ready."

"If you are sure that we ought to make the delivery first."

"Didn't you hear me? I said go."

Raphael nods and the two of us set off down the trail again. A huge split is in the middle.

"One goes to the bread and the other smells like musk." Raphael mentions.

**Both have the wolf.**

"There is no wolf!" I call out.

"I know Ameruda." Raphael states. "What's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing. You take the bread road and I'll take the musk one alright?"

"But what about Varon? He could get easily lost now?"

"He'll just use some magic, it'll be fine Ralph."

"If you insist."

The blonde barrels down the bread road and I take the musk one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Author Note: Yeah I'm using two versions of reality thing from Relapses here. Except it's different because the italic reality is something that apparently does not exist because one can not comprehend it's existence in the regular font. In Relapses Divine was just a crazy fuck.

There Is No Wolf.

Forest Path

Deep within the forest filled with green trees tall there is not a bard with an eternal smile on his face that isn't being stalked by a wolf. That wolf isn't trying to swallow him whole.

"Look Ami, I caught a rat!" I laugh.

I look around and neither Ami or Ralph are anywhere to be found.

"Come on guys, don' tell me ya left without me!" I scream.

Well great, they do this all the time. 'Oh Ralph e's got magic, no need to worry.' 'Oh yeah okay, if e's got MAGIC.' Magic's a load of hooey, I can't escape a sword or arrow can I? I'm worthless in physical fights, almost as worthless as Ami. God I 'ope the two of 'em didn't separate. Probably did though. God if one of 'em dies I'll resurrect 'em and kill 'em again. Heh. They'll be fine, they're always fine.

A rustle goes through the woods. A snarl and the smell of dying stars. There's no wolf around here. They aren't real I assure you. No matter what anyone says, there's no wolf. I hide under some bushes and animals scatter and evacuate. A small bird lands on my shoulder.

"Ey there little fella, are ya hidin' as well?" I whisper to my feathered companion.

"Cheep, cheep." It replies.

The growling grows louder. I whimper and the bird flies forward.

"What do we have here? A bird? Where's your master little thing? Speak to me and give me the traces of humanity I know you hide." A light laughing voice coos.

A flapping comes and deep screams.

"Damn thing." The voice growls turning into a distorted creaking croak.

Heavy footsteps lead away. Another bard it seems. That's a'right, I can fight bards just fine. I come out from my hiding place. The bird lays on the ground with a hold through it's chest and blood on it's beak.

"Poor thing." I murmur.

I dig at the ground and make a shallow grave. I swear I can almost hear it chirping as the hold I dug is filled with the body of the sweet thing. I cover it over and place a small stick as a headstone.

"Goodnight and goodbye. If heaven takes birds then you my friend are a bird that deserves the most righteous paradise. Unless ya do' believe in that kinda thing cause I guess that's good for you... I guess. Unless ya wanna go to a different kind of heaven like exclusively for birds cause that's a-okay too. Just be happy a'right Birdy?" I rant.

I've never been very good at the proper burial thing. I take off into the woods again. A deep and dark path looms, I ought to be afraid but I'm not. The dark doesn't scare me like it did moments ago. A small red cloak lays discarded in front of me. Hey now I got two. Sweet. I pick up the red cloak and a small figure dressed in black and white smiles at me.

"This is your tool my friend and the one in your hand is whatever you want it to be." She smiles.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Mary, Mother Mary." She replies. "Don't get lost on your travels and don't fall for _the traps of the wolf with eyes like dying stars that will consume and constrict you, even though what you did wasn't a sin."_

A long pause comes while her mouth is still moving. Is she or isn't she speaking? Weird.

"Excuse me Mother but what were you saying after for?"

"Nothing my dear boy."

Her form shimmers and shakes.

"Quickly decide if it's your sword or shield!"

"It's a sword I guess." I shrug.

"_Bad choice. _Good choice."

The red cloak I picked up stained with ashes and smoke turns into a long red flute with a sharp end and mouthpiece. The red cloak on my back turns into a heavy red shield. The nundisappears. Why'd I stop? Probably a squirrel or whatever. I shrug. I carry on down the path.

"Hey there sexy." A woman without eyes like dying stars starts_. _

"Ey there back sexy." I flirt.

"Where are you going?" She smirks with not too many sharp teeth.

"To some guy's grandma's 'ouse."

"Can I come too?"

"I don' think so Sheila."

I continue on my way. A predator with blonde fur and purple eyes runs past and latches onto my skin. It's eyes aren't dying stars as dying stars are the eyes of things that are not wolves as there are no wolves in this world. I take the flute and stab her violently. How'd I know it was a her? The dog like creature whimpers as I stand over it.

"See you." I wink.

I drive the sharpened flute into her chest. The predator bleeds purple onto the ground and in it's place is a red cloak. Where'd this cloak come from? I pick it up and it's covered in flames that don't burn. More magic in this forest. I hold it and it turns into a long lute with a claw like blade at the end. The strings so sharp they cut my fingers.

"_You've done a horrible thing. You could have soothed the savage beast. She's not a wolf, there's only one wolf with an eye like a dying star and another like the forest corrupted and stagnant waters. You've changed from a Bard to a Mugical Assassin. I hope you burn in this forest."_

What the hell was that? The lute in my hands is stained red and dripping blood. I wondered who I killed for this, it's just the way I like it, carnal.

I continue down my path. Why am I going anyway? Ah yes, to kill the soldiers waiting for me at that woman's house. Why am I going anyway? Ah yes to deliver these things to that man's grandma. No problem. I wonder if Ami and Ralph are waiting for me?

A scream barrels down the forest and the sound of wood splitting is there as well. Well I guess I better investigate the screaming, after all whoever's making these sounds deserves my help. I run down the forest and the shield on my back falls meaninglessly down. I run regardless.

A boy is stuck to tree with a petrified expression as is a girl.

"You were supposed to be good!? The boy wails. "Everyone knows that predators are unbeatable!"

"I thought I could do it Duke!" She cries back.

"What's wrong with you two?" I ask.

"Fuck off scum." The boy snarls.

"Duke!" The girl exclaims. "He only wants to help!"

"He's carrying a bloody sharpened lute."

"Well you don't know WHY!"

"I can hear you two. You know that right?" I ask.

They stop.

Predators are pushing at the edges of the forest.

"Ow'd you two get stuck here anyway?" I ask them.

"Rebecca thought it was a good idea to sneak away from the Academy to follow the three elder classmates into the forest and heard the Bard wandered into the forest. A predator caught us and didn't want to eat us so she tied us up here and left." Duke explains.

"The Bard ey? There is no Bard 'round here. Ya must have gotten it wrong as I'm one of the three students and there is no Bard as far as I know babe." I smile.

"Yeah whatever. Just get us down would you!" Duke cries.

The predators close in a circle around the two.

"They want you flesh so bad. If they take you would anyone care?"

"The hell man? Please! Save Rebecca at least!"

"Alright then."

I take the sharpened flute and rip the bonds. The girl scurries and rips at the ropes holding back the boy. They snap and he falls as a predator lunges forward. I whip out my lute and smash it into the predator's face. The two children run over to an elderly man with vaguely pointed hair. I walk away; people never took to kindly to me. They were so surprised when I was chosen as the magics user. They always thought it'd be Dartz, the man that disappeared, or Yugi would get it. I'm the best at it though, in tune with music and the flow of nature itself. The only thing I have problems is with is fire. Cause Mary didn't burn to death due to my carelessness with an open flame.

I set of down the path again. A young man with an eye like a dying star is in front of me. He smirks.

"Hey mister what ya doing?" I ask.

The red cloak the kids must have given me that smells like oils and ashes turns into something far more threatening. It changes into a long and thin and oh so sharp object with strings that don't rip at my fingers. Ah another red lute, where'd it come from.

"Play for me." The young man demands with a voice dreadfully similar to the one of the magic user that killed the bird.

"Play what?"

"The lute in your hands."

I strum it and a small fire start burning. I stop abruptly.

"Oh sod. Sorry mate, canne play for you anymore."

"And why not?"

"Cause I might set the entire forest on fire. Not good fire magics.

"I heard you were just fine. _As you burnt that entire village to the ground. That's why you were chosen as no one you age ought to be able to burn things without flame-making objects."_

"Ya must 'ave 'eard wrong. See ya round pretty boy."

I walk past him and he slams me into the ground with a snarl. I didn't miss the fact that he wasn't a wolf. Wolves don't exist. As he drives those not teeth not into my skin and I don't scream. And I don't scream just minutes away from the place to make the delivery as I will not scream as there is no sodding wolf effing killing me cause wolves. Don't. Exist. I cry out as I ram the sharpened flute into his cheek and run down the road sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

There Is No Wolf

Bread Path

**And meanwhile a Ranger with a permanent frown wandered in a town where 'people' were. Little wa he aware of the fate that would occur to those that traveled those paths though She warned him considerably, he could no longer hear he pleas, he hasn't been able to for a very long time.**

Good job Ameruda, get us both helplessly lost. I wonder if he's thinking about anyone right now. Why is everyone looking at me? I am aware that the red cloak is very gaudy but is there really a need to stare with such intensity?

A man with tri pointed hair stares at me with a smile.

"Are you Raphael?" He asks.

"I suppose it depends whether or not you're looking for the Raphael with the same name." I reply.

I continue down my path.

"I heard you give out services." He calls out after me.

"I suppose you could call it that. I haven't honestly done anything like that in a long time." I frown deeper.

"Well then, what's your price?"

"My price? Usually food or whatever you can spare."

"My, my aren't you cheap."

"Cheap? Well yes. It's not like I had to pay for this gift that God's given me."

"A gift from God you say? I've interpreted it as something far more sinister."

"Call it a blessing, call it a curse, it makes no difference to me. Would you like to see it now?"

"Now? In public?"

"I sense we aren't on the same wavelength."

"I don't think we are. I want your services regardless."

"I'd tear you apart."

And with that I walk off. The tri haired man smiles and mumbles something about dying stars and anger. I always get to go on the trips where people think I'm a whore don't I? Something about that is so… annoying. The world is so annoying, isn't it? I think I'll kill so people know my whereabouts.

I walk down the path as the scents and smells and tastes and noises climb over me. Too loud, too filthy, too, too, too much everything. Humans are too much; I'll stay with animals in their stead. A bird flits over on the wind and chirps loudly.

"Hello there little one." I say to it.

That's quite an incorrect statement as this bird is an eagle with yellow feathers scattered.

"What are you then? Eagles don't usually have feathers this colour. Well whatever you are you are a friend." I tell the bird.

It plants itself firmly into my shoulder. I continue down my set path into the light.

People are leering at me. This was a bad idea. Thanks Ameruda. I know you're violent and have the self control of a snake but even you are better with people than me. I should have gone into the forest after Varon. He could be lost or worse. If I don't away from these people soon I'm going to lose it. The eagle caws loudly and pulls at my cloak.

"No don't pull that off!" I yell a bit too loudly.

Everyone that wasn't looking at me is now. My uncovered self. Murmurs echo through the crowds.

"Isn't that the kid who killed his parents with a summoning ritual gone awry?" Someone whispers.

I growl at the bird as it sheepishly tries to cover me back up. I grab the red cloak from it's beak and cover myself up again.

They whisper and laugh and cry and gossip. Humans are too weak to even understand an accident of a lonely boy. Sometimes bad things happen. I didn't kill my entire family though. Sonja and Julian are just fine. I know they are as I didn't see the scythe rip deep into skin that ought to been clean. There was no red dotting the bodies of two young children. It wasn't my fault. I continue down the path and a young man with an eye like a dying star and one like the vague lingering tears in a pool of self satisfaction stands in front of me.

"Are you Raphael?" He asks with a snarl.

"No." I reply.

I've learned. The only time people want me is when they WANT me. Or want some of that money I don't have. This man is like those wolves in fairy tales. How very amusing. And annoying. Ah, the world is so annoying. I think I'll kill to reassure my whereabouts. That would prove it. Killing animals. They don't deserve it though even though I appreciate it. In my hands the red cloak shifts into a bow and quiver in crimson and stained with blood. Where did these come from? Rather peculiar. Hmn.

"Are you sure? Because I have to say what blue eyes you have and what a big chest you have and what cruelness you buried." He laughs.

"You are clearly insane, let me pass." I sneer.

He leaves me. Fool. Probably another idiot that thinks they can buy my body. News for them, even if they could I don't want what they have.

I walk down the path a more and more people show up. I have nothing to cover myself up, damn. I usually bring some sort of cloak. I wonder why I didn't. The eagle pulls at me once again.

"Stop that." I demand as I wave a hand to chase it away.

Where am I going? Ah yes to deliver a basket of something to some lady as an assignment. What a waste of my talents. At least I'll get here before Ameruda and Varon. That's satisfying if nothing else is. A man clearly in some sort of drunken haze walks up to me. I ignore him. The man has pink hair and pink clothes and is it actually a man? I can't really tell. Then again I'm horrible with genders, I thought Ameruda was female as well and thought Yubel was male. She's so young though. Wonder why they let her in the academy at all. Magics probably. This place runs on it even though everyone has it. Everyone except for me and Ameruda. That's why we're special, because we CAN'T do what everyone else can. Not the good kind of special though. I suppose we're cripples. As long as I'm crippled with him it's no issue. Nothing's an issue as long as I'm not alone. Even surrounded by people I'm alone as they don't, won't understand me. Ameruda and Varon do though and that's the best gift I could be given. Well then that was rather philosophical. I look around. I'm almost halfway there, well then.

A sound calls through the woods and down here. A scream. An Aussie scream. Varon. I run off the trail and through to see him. I'm stopped however by a man with eyes like dying stars. God it's the annoying pink haired fuck again. What's he want? And then there is no man only a Predator with eyes like dying stars. It'd be a wolf if they existed. I run past it far faster than it can manage. I could completely outrun it if I wanted to. This is something strange. Ah, it's so annoying, I better kill it to remember my whereabouts. It'd be a sin not to. I draw back my bow and with perfect accuracy put out an eye of its. The thing doesn't howl in pain and runs towards me.

"Go on." I smile with the thrill of killing that was absent before this, completely.

I strike it again, this time in the other eye. Finally a sure arrow pierces the annoying thing straight through. It howls as it dies without eyes like dying stars. I just killed a man. A pink haired man. Or is it a man? Beside him, her, whatever is a red cloak. Where did this come from and where will it go? As I pick it up the eagle returns and tries to pull it from my hands. The blood stained cloak with traces of shining white on it melts into my hands. Something more carnal will do. Something more carnal will do quite nicely. It changes into a pair of red claws that shine like rubies. Are they rubies? That'd be strange. Where did these come from anyway? And why is this man dead? I bet someone kille him by accident trying to kill me.

I run farther into the forest humming to myself. The eagle abandons me. Ah why wouldn't it? Living creatures tend not to take to kindly to a Predator in their forest, no matter how benign. And where was I going again? Ah yes to kill the soldiers waiting for me in the most carnal way possible. And where was I going again? Ah yes to deliver these goods to some woman. With my claws fastened fast I continue on my way. Wait Varon. I can not continue.

Taking a detour I practically fly through the forest. It's so familiar to me. I can feel the earth almost speaking to me, almost crying for me. The Aussie screams again as I approach the place where Varon lies with fear in his eyes. A fellow Predator with eyes like dying stars is on top of him. Fast little beggar. Can't believe he got from the Bread Path to the forest so fast. I jump of my perch and down to the ground. Practically flying, practically flying. I don't feel the damage. With a smile I ram into the Predator as it shrieks. Varon stares into my eyes.

"Your eyes are like dying stars." He mumbles.

"Get out of here Varon. Unless you really want to die." I sigh.

The runs off as the thing that is not a wolf as that would mean that I to am a wolf bites into me. I am not a wolf. Was not a wolf. Because wolves and Predators are different. Wolves have eyes like dying stars and tears of green on them. I don't have tears, yet. But I will. He bites into me again and I resigned to my fate allow him to. If he's distracted by me then Varon and Ameruda will be fine. Poor Ameruda doesn't even know what's happening. Ameruda, wait, I never told h-


End file.
